


Baby, You're Beautiful

by Fairygirl34



Series: Baby, You're Mine [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CEO!Tom, Harry and Tom are married, M/M, Self-conscious Harry, people can be cruel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: Harry and Tom had been married now for seven months and Harry couldn't be any happier. But while at a Company Party, Harry starts to question himself. Especially, when he over hears other guests talk about him. 
Does Tom really care for him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Harry is like really self-conscious in this fic because he is in a new environment and it's a little stressful for him. 
> 
> I was originally going to have a fic about the first part of the series but in Harry's POV but it just wasn't working out. 
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy it. 
> 
> I don't own anything. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Harry looked around nervously, large crowds surrounding him and his husband of a seven months. He was dressed in a nice suit for his husband's Company Party. Not that he hated parties, in fact he liked them.... but not when they were huge formal affairs. He always felt like he would do or say something wrong and somehow ruin Tom's image. He would hate to do that to Tom. The man had worked hard to get to where he was today.

Most of these people were either company presidents, CEOs, chairmen, or just high society that happened to have large shares of said companies. Harry felt self-conscious around them. Usually, Harry didn't care what others thought about him, however, he knew that commoners like him were often talked down to, belittle or just thought of as not important. Then here he comes, married to one of the most successful business men in Europe. Harry wasn't ashamed of where he came from, in fact, he was proud of his parents and the Weasley family that had practically raised him.

It was just... he knew these people were judging him.

Judging his clothes, his face, his height, his bird's nest of hair and his lack of status.

The room was beginning to become claustrophobic.

Harry decided he needed some time away from the crowd. Maybe he should get some fresh air and hide in a secluded spot until he got his nerves under control. He wondered where his bravery had gone, Harry had never become this anxious in a crowd before. He turned to tell Tom he was going to get fresh air but found him in deep conversation with a man with long white-blonde hair. He thought that was Lucius Malfoy, an advisor in Tom's company.

He decided to just go instead of telling Tom of where he was going. He would only be gone a few minutes anyway. Maybe even grab another drink while he was at it.

Harry could feel some of the judging eyes upon his person and it on only made him more determined to find somewhere to hide. He found a spot behind some curtains in a dark corner where no one would see him. He had always been good at being invisible when necessary, a habit he had picked up at his relatives. Conversations lulled and just became a buzzing and murmuring in the background. He had managed to learn quite a bit of dirty secrets and blackmail from just listening to those who would walk and briefly stand in of his hiding spot.

Maybe he should let Tom know, he would need them when dealing with these people.

Just as he was about to exit, two sets of feet stopped just in front of the curtain. Harry decided a few more minutes wouldn't hurt and then he would go back to Tom's side when they left.

"I can't believe that little commoner managed to get married to Tom Riddle!" A high snobby voice angrily said.

Harry held his breath, knowing that they were talking about him. He wasn't surprised but to actually hear about it.... well, it wasn't exactly a confidence booster.

"I know Pansy. That should have been you by his side instead of that little gold digger." An older woman cooed. Harry assumed it was the young woman's mother.

"What does he see in that bastard anyway? He's so short, his hair his atrocious! Ugh, and he doesn't have anything to his name! I should be married to Tom Riddle. And living in his mansion and constantly going to company parties and showing what a beautiful couple we are." The girl - Pansy - growled in anger. "And I heard that Tom had adopted the man's child from a previous marriage! Tom can't have his own heir, so he had to settle for second best. If I was married to him, he wouldn't have to worry about having some brat inherit his company."

Harry narrowed his eyes in anger. They could talk bad him and say whatever the hell they wanted, but when it came to his son or anyone he cared about, that was the last straw.

Unfortunately and fortunately, the pair had left before he could confront them.

Harry took deep breaths to calm himself down, he didn't want Tom to know about what had transpired. Harry didn't want him to worry or cause a scene in front of Tom's guest. It would look bad on Tom. Why did he have to come? Tom knew he didn't like formal crowds and stuck up rich people. Was it to embarrass him? Show Harry how he wanted him to act? Did Tom even care about him?

Harry found his vision blurry and realized he was crying. He couldn't go out looking like this. He quietly sobbed within his corner, wishing that the party would end already but knowing that there was still four more hours to go.

He was angry at those women for talking bad about him and his son, angry at Tom for making him come to this stupid party but most of all, he was angry with himself for crying over something like this. He was an adult. He didn't need to cry like a child being bullied in the schoolyard.

He needed to get himself together. He was acting like some bloody hormonal pregnant woman. 

He took a few breaths to calm himself down and to rid of his crying. He knew that his eyes were still red and puffy and there were tear tracks upon his face and he needed to erase all the evidence of his distress. Harry didn't want to seem weak in front of Tom and his guests and he hated causing trouble for anyone, especially Tom.

This was his life now, he knew he would be dealing with stuck up rich people the moment he started dating and then married Tom.

Feeling that he had erased the evidence of his moment of weakness, Harry left the corner and found Tom conversing with a young woman with black hair and a pug face. She kept battering her lashes at Tom while the older woman, who was most likely her mother, smiled indulgently at her daughter. It looked like Tom hadn't noticed that he had left earlier.

How disappointing.

Harry shook his head to rid of those unwanted thoughts. Tom was a business man, he couldn't constantly focus his attention on Harry. He wasn't some spoiled brat, Harry wouldn't take his husband's attention away from important people and possible future business deals. Harry's needs weren't that important. He was about to leave and go to the buffet table when Tom caught his eye.

Harry could literally see Tom relax from his tense stance when Harry came into his line of vision. Knowing that Tom wanted him by his side, Harry quietly went to stand by his side and noticed that both women slightly glared in disdain before going politely neutral.

"Ladies, it has been a pleasure but I wish to speak to my husband." Tom said quickly but politely, eager to get away from their presence. 

Ironically, Tom took him back to the corner he just left. 

His husband double checked their surroundings before passionately kissing Harry. It was possessive, rough but loving, this was one of the ways Tom liked to claim him.

Harry eagerly responded and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, bringing him closer. Tom's own hands settled on his waist and the back of his head. The kiss felt like it lasted for eternity and they would have confined if they didn't have a need for air. 

"Wow." Harry grinned. "Missed me?"

"You left without saying anything." Tom accused.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, the crowd was getting to me and I just needed a moment to myself."

Tom examined Harry's face and noticed slightly red puffy eyes and faded tear tracks. 

"You've been crying." Tom said gently, rubbing his thumbs over soft skin. 

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights, before quickly denying. "N-no, no, I just had something in my eye. I swear!"

"Love, please don't lie to me." Tom said. "Tell me who was it."

"Don't worry Tom. It's not important." Harry tried to reason. 

"Harry. You better tell me now or I'll have to find out by other means. And I will find out." Tom demanded. 

And Harry knew that to be true. Tom would find out eventually and Harry didn't want to fight about something so insignificant. It was just gossip, it didn't really hurt him physically...just emotionally. But he could play it down and then maybe Tom wouldn't see it as a big deal. 

Harry sighed moving his eyes down, looking at their nice dress shoes. "Its just...I knew everyone was talking about me...and when I came here earlier to hide...well there were these two women who were talking about me."

"What did they say." Tom interrupted. 

Harry fidgeted before taking a deep breath. Better to get this over with. Why was he so nervous about this though? "They called me names like a good digger and a commoner,  really nothing too bad but then they started talking bad about Albus and how that you only adopted him was because you didn't have your own heir...it made me so angry." Harry admitted to his shame. "But really, its not a big deal. It's just gossip."

Harry looked up to find simmering fury behind those blue eyes, even though his face was an expressionless mask. Harry was surprised, he had only seen that face a few times when Ginny used to come along for coffee with him and Tom.

"Tom?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

"Do you know what their names were?"

"I only heard the older woman call the other Pansy." Harry shrugged. "Please don't do anything drastic. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? It is a big deal because those insolent women targeted you, and our son and they questioned my decisions." Tom growled in anger. He wouldn't tolerate anyone talking bad about his Harry or Albus Severus. Soon everyone would know not to question his decisions.

"I don't want you to ruin any possible business deals because you did something extreme." Harry pleaded. "Please, just leave it."

Tom took a deep breath, Harry was right,  he couldn't let his anger make him lose control. What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. "Alright, Harry."

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Tom had conceded too easily. He was glad that no one was going to have to deal with Tom's wrath but Harry had a feeling that this wasn't over just yet. But Tom looked sincere and Harry didn't really have proof but his gut was never wrong. Hopefully, no one would die by the end of the week. 

"Harry."

Green eyes looked into soft blue questionly.

"I want you to know that I  _chose you,_ not them. You're the only one for me. And I love Albus Severus as my own. You both are my world. Never doubt that I care for you." Tom declared. "Come, I want to show you off and show that they will never take your place. Stand tall and be proud."

Harry smiled. His doubts washing away from Tom's words. He could stand tall and proud next to his husband, after all, Tom did choose him. And Harry would show these stuck up rich people that he couldn't be pushed around. 

And if Harry read the paper about a scandal involving Pansy Parkinson, it didn't matter to him. He was living happily with his husband and son. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, kudo, etc, etc.


End file.
